Marissa & Juice Why?
by HeavenLeighSOA
Summary: Marissa gets the revenge she has been waiting for, but she goes to far and passes a point both Juice and Jax know she won't come back from. What happens when the cops surround them, an unlikely person will take the fall. Juice Ortiz/OC


Juice had Clay tied to a chair, he wasn't going anywhere as Marissa and Jax stood in front of Clay. Clay was speaking directly to Marissa, taunting her, trying to push her to a point Juice knew Marissa wasn't ever going to be able to come back from. Juice kept his eyes on Marissa for the most part but once he saw her draw a gun, the game plan change. "Whoa, Whoa, Jax this wasn't part of the plan." Juice said moving his eyes to Jax. If Marissa did this, there would be no coming back. She would have to live with the fact she killed her step-father, and there was no going back.

Marissa clenched her hand around the gun as she held it up to her step father's chest. "You took everything from this family. You took our father, and you took that girl that was going to get away. You knew I was going to get away from Samcro, make it work with Juice somehow, but I was going to leave Lawrence in my rear view mirror." Marissa said, shaking her head as she kept her eyes on Clay.

Juice moved forward, standing near Marissa. "Come on babe, don't do this. You know this isn't you." He said softly, trying to make her see reason, but before he could get anymore words in, three shots rang out through the warehouse. Juice closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them back and seeing the dead Clay behind him.

Marissa lowered the gun, as she watched her brother Jax move over to the dead body, making sure everything was okay. "They'll think someone wanted info from him, We're covered." Marissa heard her brother say before the sound of sirens outside filled the room. Marissa and everyone started to panic as she gripped the gun tighter.

Juice heard the sirens, and they needed to do something fast. By how many sirens were going off and the glance he shared with Jax, they knew they were fucked. There was no way out of this, the cops had the place surrounded. Juice heard a bang at the door, and without thinking he moved closer to Marissa, taking the gun out of her hands and popping one last shot off at Clay.

The next thing Marissa knew was there were cops everywhere, pinning all three of them to the ground. Why had Juice done that, he was going to go away for this and that was the very last thing Marissa ever wanted for Juice. Marissa moved her eyes to Juice's, why had he done that.

Marissa bit on her lip as she felt the cuffs leave her wrists, she moved her eyes to her brother who was now getting released and finding his way into the arms of his wife. She sighed looking over at Unser, nodding her head. He had agreed to let her see Juice. Marissa walked down the small corridor before she reached his cell. She felt sad seeing him sitting there on the bench, his hands in cuffs. "Jax and I are getting released. Lawyer said there was no proof Jax was acting willingly or that he had done anything wrong." Marissa said as she looked down at the cement flooring.

Juice nodded his head, getting up off the bench and walking towards Marissa who stood on the other side of the bars. "Good. He needs to be with Abel and Lauren." Juice said softly, he reached out with both his hands because he was still in cuffs and lifted Marissa's chin up. "It's ok."

Marissa shook her head. "No, it's really not. You're going away from something you didn't do. Juice why would you even think of doing that?" Marissa asked as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at her fiancée behind bars.

Juice shrugged as he moved backwards and sat back down on the bench. "Because, Marissa you would die in jail." He said softly looking over her face. "I love you, and it's done." Juice stated firmly, there was no way of getting out of it now. He had been caught with the gun in his hand, firing off a round.

Marissa narrowed her eyes looking stubborn. "I could tell them you were just protecting me. I could tell the cops the truth." Marissa challenged, she knew she should have been thankful she wasn't going to jail, but she hated the thought of Juice having to go to Jail for a murder he didn't commit.

"They wouldn't believe you." Juice said calmly before looking up at Marissa. "I was the one with the gun in my hand, I shot him." Juice said as he stood back up and wandered back towards Marissa. "That's the way it's going to be Marissa." He said softly. "Look babe, Unser only gave us a short amount of time. Don't fight with me. I love you, and I always will. I'll be out as soon as you know it." Juice nodded.

Marissa felt a tear prick her eyes, Juice was really doing this. "I love you to." She said softly before she heard the jingling of Unser's keys as he walked down the corridor. "Time to go sweetheart." Unser said to her softly before looking at Juice. "I love you." Marissa repeated to Juice before Unser escorted her away. The man she loved was now facing prison because of her idiocy.


End file.
